


kissing booth

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [13]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Again, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, aye, from my tumblr ;), hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: uhhhhhhhthis is meant to be around christmas timewell i made it around christmas last year but im uploading it here in augustright in the middle of veranowow





	kissing booth

kissing booth! reader x daniel  
ok so  
it was the fair again  
your friend was in charge of this booth but you didn’t really care LOL  
you just came along with her cus you wanted to go to the fair  
the fair was pretty fun actually  
they were rides, food, more food, and an ice skating rink  
so it wasn’t really a fair more of a  
uh  
winter wonderland  
like the one in Hyde Park, London  
wheRE ARE MY BRITISH WANNABLES AT????  
you were having fun you bought a toffee apple, cotton candy and a bunch of belgian waffles  
if you don’t like any of this stuff then let’s say you bought burgers :)  
if you don’t like that then you bought chips :))  
or fruit idk be healthy whatever you want lol  
ok so you called up your friend like  
‘girl, where is you at?? i wanna go ice skating come with me i don’t wanna fall on my butt by mYSELF’  
'i told you this y/n, i have a booth! you have to wait for me to finish’  
'why do you have a booth???’  
'cUS I NEED TO GET CASH MONEY YO’  
'true’  
you start wondering around looking for your friend’s booth  
instead of asking her lol cus you didn’t wanna go directly  
you pass this kissing booth and a voice is like  
'y/n!’  
and you’re like huh so you turn and look at the voice  
and there she is  
yOUR FRIEND  
'yOU HAVE A KISSING BOOTH? I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE GONNA BE THAT WILD OKAY, y/f/n!!’  
'shut up’  
you see there’s a line and she’s suddenly like  
'y/n!! come here’  
you go up to her and then she’s like  
'if you any of you want to be kissed by me hurry and if you want to be kissed by y/n here wait’  
'eXCUSE ME WHAT’  
she kisses all those guys quickly and you’re tryna leave cus  
yOU ARENT KISSING ALL THESE GUYS WTF EW  
but she’s holding your arm with a v v strong grip  
and you’re like ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh  
finally she’s done and she forces you into the seat  
'have fun, y/n! i’m on my break - i’ll be back in like an hour!’  
'sTOP NO WTF’  
'just kidding haha it’s like 15 minutes or something’  
and you sigh in relief  
you were gonna take the money she earned for yourself  
you deserve it 


End file.
